<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between the two of us by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948106">between the two of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [412]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Foot Fetish, Masturbation, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slappy can still take on her young, sexy appearance when she wants to, and she does so in order to dominate Hello Nurse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hello Nurse/Slappy Squirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [412]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>between the two of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slappy Squirrel has a secret that not many people know, something that she saves only for those that she lets get particularly close to her. With age, she has allowed herself to take on the appearance of someone aging, but her look and act as an old woman are really just for show. If she wants to, she can revert back to the way she looked in her prime, but that is something that she saves for the partners that she has the chance to dominate, and this is a form that Hello Nurse has had a chance to learn well.</p><p>When the two of them are alone together, Slappy reverts back to her absolute bombshell form, and takes full control of Hello Nurse, giving her the chance to serve her, something that she loves more than anything. The two of them spend any time apart looking forward to their next little tryst, while managing to keep it all a secret once they are apart, and going about their regular business. Slappy keeps up her facade of simply being an old lady, with no one else aware of just what she does behind closed doors.</p><p>Tonight is such a night, with Hello Nurse over to get what she wants. Right from the start, her clothes come off, because she knows what is expected of her, and Slappy, reverted back to that bombshell form of hers, circles around her, as if examining her body. By now, they both know that she will pass inspection because she always does, but there is a little bit of a thrill in having Slappy scrutinize every detail of her. Hello Nurse is, of course, used to everyone openly gawking at her, making no secret of how attractive that they think she is, so to be looked at like this is an exciting change of pace.</p><p>But of course she passes inspection, because she always does, and Slappy walks away from her, to go sit down on the edge of the bed. “On your knees in front of me,” she orders, and Hello Nurse is quick to do as she is told, knowing what comes next even before Slappy actually says it. “Worship my feet before we get started.”</p><p>Immediately, she takes one of Slappy’s feet in her hands, so that she can start giving her a thorough massage, working out any tension that she finds. This is how they tend to start things out, with Hello Nurse showing her devotion by spending as much time on Slappy’s feet as she desires. This is the perfect way to show just how willing she is to submit, even though, of course, that is something that they have already established after several sessions just like this.</p><p>Either way, she keeps it up for a while, taking her time massaging one foot, and then the next, while Slappy relaxes and sighs in contentment, allowing herself to be spoiled up until she is ready to move on to something else. This also helps get Hello Nurse ready, because the longer she spends serving, the more riled up she gets, eager and impatient for the moment that she is allowed to do something else, and the moment that Slappy starts to focus on taking care of her.</p><p>By the time Slappy tells her that she has done enough, Hello Nurse is already panting, a damp heat between her legs. She wants this badly, and Slappy can tell just how desperate she is for it. It is almost cute, the way a knockout like Hello Nurse can go to pieces when she is needy like this, and this is a side to her that only Slappy is able to bring out.</p><p>“Look at you, getting so turned on just from rubbing my feet,” Slappy teases her. “I would be concerned with how much of a slut you are, if I didn’t already know that you’re only a slut for me. Lay back, since you love that so much.”</p><p>Just to hear Slappy talking to her like that is enough to make Hello Nurse moan, and she follows orders just like always, the perfect little sub, who lays on her back whenever she is told. Like this, Slappy can push a foot down, nudging her legs apart until they are spread, and start rubbing it against her pussy. Even slight touches like this are enough to get Hello Nurse all excited in the current state that she is in, and she cries out, writhing a bit, as she becomes more and more breathless.</p><p>“That really is all it takes for you, huh? I bet if I kept it up like this, I could get you off no problem. You know, I haven’t met anyone this crazy about my feet since those bunnies I used to dominate,” Slappy comments, speaking casually even as she teases her lover. “You remember them, right? I know I’ve told you a little bit about Bugs and Lola, but I don’t know if I ever told you how easy it was to get them off, just using my feet…”</p><p>She goes on to recount a story, as if just taking a trip down memory lane, while Hello Nurse is left squirming and gasping beneath her foot, grinding it down against her pussy and driving her absolutely wild, making her desperate for so much more, desperate to be able to get off. It is hard for her to actually listen to what Slappy is saying right now, but what she does hear only makes her that much more horny, and she would give anything for permission to be able to come like this, to be allowed to get off in the same way the Lola from the story got to, when she got stepped on like this.</p><p>However, she is never given that permission, and is only teased like this, more and more, until she can hardly take it anymore, and until Slappy abruptly stops, lifting her foot like it is nothing. Hello Nurse is left whining, overwhelmed with the anticipation, having been left right there on the edge when she needed so much more. This is how it will be, for as long as Slappy sees fit; as she goes, she will deny her lover the release that she needs, only allowing Hello Nurse to come on <em>her</em> terms, and otherwise leaving her right there on the edge, making it so hard for her to endure, so hard for her to be patient.</p><p>But that is one of the best parts of submitting to her. No matter how tortuous it may become, she always comes back for more, because she loves the torture. Moaning and agonizing over how badly she needs release is just part of the fun, because she truly is a submissive masochist, perfect for the hard line dominatrix that Slappy has proven herself to be. The two of them really are a perfect match, and that is why they continue to meet up like this, whenever they have the chance, all in order to satisfy a craving that the other is able to satisfy better than any other.</p><p>And it is kind of amazing, at least to Hello Nurse, that she has become that important to Slappy. She gets to hear so many stories about the toons and celebrities that Slappy has dominated over the years, and even though she knows herself to be attractive, and knows that there are plenty of people who would kill for even one night with her, Hello Nurse still finds it amazing that, even with Slappy’s past to compete with, she still ranks high enough that Slappy keeps coming back for more.</p><p>“What are you whining for?” she asks, snapping Hello Nurse out of her thoughts. “You’ll get your due eventually, you know you will. You just have to make sure that you make me happy first, but you alright know that. So…how should you make me happy tonight? There are a lot of things that you could do for me, just as long as you don’t let me down.”</p><p>“I won’t,” she assures her, and she knows that she won’t, that she will do her best to make sure that the services she offers tonight are everything that Slappy could ever want and more. That is what she aims to do every night, and so far, she has never disappointed.</p><p>“If that’s the case, then get up here and eat me out,” she replies, and with that, she spreads her legs, letting Hello Nurse get up off her back, where she can go and kneel in between her legs this time. This is something that she has plenty of experience with, and something that she knows herself to be very good at, so she does not waste any time in getting started with it, as she starts by teasingly licking and kissing along the insides of Slappy’s thighs, and along her folds, drawing it out a bit, just like how she knows her mistress likes it.</p><p>But she does not tease for too long, because she also knows better than to try and make Slappy wait for it any longer than she wants to. It has taken a little bit of work to get the timing just right, but by now, she has a pretty good grasp on what it is that Slappy prefers, and what it is that she has to do for her. Moving on, she starts to work her tongue into her lover’s folds, and Slappy lets out a soft moan of appreciation, reaching a hand down to rub the back of her head.</p><p>“There we go, you know just what to do for me, don’t you? That’s my good little slut,” she encourages her. Slappy always seems to know exactly what to say to make Hello Nurse that much more excited, her dirty talk second to none, even when she is just saying simple things like that. “Nobody knows how to eat pussy quite like my little slut.” The praise just makes it better, and just makes Hello Nurse want to try that much harder, to be praised even more, and in the hopes that she might be rewarded for all of her efforts as well.</p><p>The longer she has to keep this up, the longer it will be before she is able to be rewarded for what she has done, and even then, there is no guarantee that Slappy will not drag it on even longer, just to tease her. Hello Nurse will hang on for all of that though, hanging on until the very end, until she is finally given what it is that she wants most, until she is finally allowed to let out all of this tension that has been building up since the beginning.</p><p>Delving deeper with her tongue, she does her best to make Slappy moan out for her, crying her name, and all of the lewd pet names that she has for her, wanting to hear just how much she is enjoying it, so that she knows she is doing everything just right. She loves getting to taste her lover like this, loves getting to make her happy like this, and loves knowing that she is the one Slappy wants right now, the one that is on her knees and doing her best to serve.</p><p>“That’s such…ah, that’s such a good, filthy slut! You look the best on your knees like that!” Even when she starts to lose herself to moans, Slappy still does what she can to say things like that, though the longer it goes on, the more incoherent she becomes, simply moaning and mumbling praises, sometimes not quite making sense, but Hello Nurse still knows what she means, can still understand what she is trying to communicate, and that it all means that she is praising her. It all means that she is doing a good job at what she has been tasked with.</p><p>Hello Nurse can tell when her mistress is getting close, and that only spurs her on, making her want to continue, to do as much as she can, as quickly as she can, so that she is able to get her off for the first time. It will probably not be enough to earn herself a reward, but the sooner she is able to get her mistress off, the sooner she will be able to earn it. As long as she is able to do a good job, she knows that she will be rewarded eventually, and that she will be allowed to come as well.</p><p>She needs that so badly, her body aching from top to bottom, so turned on that she would do absolutely anything to be allowed even a hint of release. Slappy continues to hold out against her oral assault, but she knows that it can’t be long now before she is able to make her come, and that is why she is persistent, never holding back fro even a second as she gives her all that she has, until finally, she can feel her lover tensing, slowly losing the ability to resist her body’s needs.</p><p>Once she has started to give in, there is nothing that she can do to resist, and like this, she is quickly losing herself in it, her moans filling the room as she comes for Hello Nurse, who does not slow down even as Slappy rides out her orgasm. She keeps her tongue hard at work, to make sure that she can prolong the climax for as long as possible, knowing that the better she makes it feel, the more praise she will get. And, of course, it will make it that much more likely that she will be rewarded for her efforts soon.</p><p>So she continues as her mistress writhes in pleasure, her orgasm lasting for a good while before she finally starts to relax in the afterglow, panting as she tries to catch her breath. Hello Nurse slows down a bit then, but does not completely stop licking because she has not been told to. Instead, she just keeps up a gentle and relaxing rhythm, as Slappy pets her on the back of the head, a way of telling her that she has done a good job even before she regains her breath to speak and properly praise her.</p><p>“Good girl, you can stop now,” she finally says, and Hello Nurse sits back, trying her best to not squirm so much. Holding still is hard when she is this turned on, but she is trying to be on her very best behavior, just to be sure that she does nothing to dissuade Slappy from praising her and possibly rewarding her. Slappy studies her for a moment like this, but then nods, as if Hello Nurse has passed some sort of inspection, the details of which were never actually given.</p><p>“You’re doing a great job as always,” she says at last. “Must have been really eager to meet up with me, so that you could show off for me, huh?” Hello Nurse nods, flustered by her words, biting her lip a bit. She wants so badly to be touched, or to at least be allowed to touch herself, but she behaves herself. As if reading her mind, though, Slappy says, “You can go ahead and touch yourself, I’ve got a story to tell you. But don’t you dare come unless I tell you to, got it?”</p><p>She knows that rule well enough, and is just grateful to have something right now. With a hand between her legs, she starts to finger herself, making sure to be careful not to let herself go too wild with it, even though that, of course, is going to be very hard, what with how riled up she already is. Maintaining her self-control is going to be difficult, but she wants to listen to this story to the end, all without losing control of herself, and proving that she can handle any task that is given to her.</p><p>“I’ve told you about my time with Marilyn Monroe, haven’t I?” It is so easy for Slappy to namedrop these celebrities, so casually, as if she is just talking about old friends. Really, that is exactly what she is doing, and it just so happens that these old friends happen to be incredibly famous, the sort of names that get attention when dropped casually into conversation.</p><p>Hello Nurse has mostly grown used to that, but that does not make her feel any less excited, hearing Slappy talk about them while knowing that she is the one lucky enough to have the honor of being in their place right now. It always makes her feel a surge of pride, and she wants to make sure that she maintains this place, that she always gets the chance to come back.</p><p>The story that Slappy tells her is a pretty standard one, and she talks about the star as if she is just another sub, really driving home the point that she is like an old friend, and that Slappy was in complete control. No matter what achievements one has outside of this room, they are all forgotten once inside, and once entirely under Slappy’s thumb. That is the same rule for everyone, for Hello Nurse included, and she loves every second of it.</p><p>As she fingers herself, it becomes harder and harder to keep her pace controlled, her voice coming out in pathetic gasps and moans that she tries to keep quiet so that she is not louder than the story being told. The last thing she wants to do is drown out the story that is getting her so excited, or do anything that might come across as disrespectful, to earn her a punishment, rather than the reward that she so desperately craves.</p><p>She wants to come so badly, and has to fight against her own body, resisting that urge. All she can do is slow down her own touches any time that she feels like she is getting too close, panting softly, doing everything in her power to calm herself before she can push herself over the edge. This is a test of her self-control, and though she could easily pass just by not touching herself at all, that does not actually prove all that much.</p><p>Like this, she is able to prove that even with her own stimulation, even when she has the ability to make herself come, she can still resist, and can still follow orders. And on top of that, she can still listen to this incredibly sexy story, hearing all about the way Slappy did similar things to someone else, until finally, she reaches the end of her tale, and looks down at Hello Nurse, smirking at the way she is just barely hanging on, but still hanging on none the less.</p><p>“You did a good job,” she comments. “I would have thought a needy slut like you wouldn’t have been able to wait that one out. Maybe next time I’ll have to find a more exciting story, and push your buttons even more.” She leans forward, closely inspecting the way that her pathetic lover is panting, her chest rising and falling as she tries to fight off all of her needs, her face completely flushed, her mouth hanging open, as she finds it impossible to recover from any of this.</p><p>“Oh, look at you, you’re so pathetic right now. You must need me pretty damn bad, huh?” she asks, and Hello Nurse can only nod weakly, growing dizzy as she tries to cope with it all, finding that all to be impossible. She wants this so badly that she knows she will not be able to last, and Slappy must be able to tell that she is actually at her limit right now. “Well, you know, you’ve done a good job so far, and you’ve been so patient for me, even listening to my old stories. I think behavior like that deserves to be rewarded, don’t you?”</p><p>Once again, she can only nod weakly, but her heart begins to race at those words, as she hopes that this really means she is getting that now, that this is not just another tease to leave her waiting beyond what she can handle. It seems that it is not a tease, though, because Slappy stands up, and as she does, she says, “You just lay right there and keep those legs spread. Better move that hand out of the way, though…unless you want your reward to just be touching yourself more. I’ll let you finger yourself until you come if that’s what you want, but if you move your hand…”</p><p>She does not need to say anything more to get Hello Nurse to get her hand out of the way. It would be more than enough just to be able to touch herself, but of course, she wants everything that she can get. There is nothing better than letting Slappy take care of her after a session like this, and with her legs spread wide, she keeps her own hands above her head, as Slappy moves to get between her legs.</p><p>“You’ve been such a good girl,” she murmurs, getting one last bit of praise in before ducking her head down and getting to work with properly eating her out, rendering Hello Nurse completely pathetic as she licks along her pussy, causing her to scream out so that her voice breaks. As soon as she plunges in with her tongue, that is nearly all that she can take, and it requires all of her self-control to keep from going into an immediate, convulsing orgasm as she resists the pleasure for just a little while longer, just to make it last.</p><p>Unfortunately, even that level of willpower does not hold up, and her body is tired of waiting for this, so needy that she can’t keep fighting it. Not to mention the fact that Slappy is completely merciless in her oral assault, knowing exactly what she is doing, and exactly what she <em>needs</em> to do to make sure that her sub is left completely powerless, writhing and screaming with her orgasm.</p><p>That is exactly what happens, in such a short amount of time that it would be humiliating, if it were not so overwhelming that it leaves Hello Nurse unable to think about anything else. She is so wrapped up in the pleasure that she has been waiting for that it completely overrides her ability to process the world around her, lost in it, crying out over and over again, made that much more pathetic by Slappy not slowing down even once she has made her come.</p><p>She does not have a chance to relax in the afterglow as a result. Once Slappy has started with her, she has no intent to slow down, wanting to push her limit in this way instead, loving how helpless she is on her back, her lover’s head between her legs, delving deeper with her tongue, and sending her into another orgasm so soon after the first one. It will not be long before she is so overstimulated that she can’t breathe at all, before the pleasure becomes so intense that she can’t handle that either.</p><p>It is always fun to play around with that, and will be even more fun once she is left in a daze, and made to get right back to servicing her mistress. Of course, that is going to be difficult for Hello Nurse in that dazed stupor, but she is going to do her best, just like she always does. And just like always, there is no doubt that she will not disappoint; after all, she has earned her place as Slappy’s favorite for a reason, and that reason is the very reason Slappy always comes back for more.</p><p>But as for tonight, the fun is just getting started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>